Love with an F
by cheeconeo
Summary: There is a new kid in school.
1. Default Chapter

Love with an F  
  
Hey, I'm here writing my FIRST fanfic EVER. If you like this chapter, give me some good reviews. If not give me some reviews that NICELY tell me that it stinks. If you tell me that it is bad, please give some reasons why and tips to help me improve it. Hope that you enjoy!  
  
I came back and changed Quan to Kwan. Sorry, I didn't know how it was spelled.  
  
Chapter one : Spanish Test of Doom!  
  
It was a cold dreary day when Emma looked outside. She sighed and hoped that the Spanish test would be easy. Last night Emma had fallen asleep studying after midnight and boy was she tired! She walked outside to meet JT and Toby.  
  
"Oh hi, Emma!", said JT, "It's nice to see you here again. I was just talking about you. I have been meaning to ask you something. Emma, Will you go out with me? "  
  
"Just so that you can be closer to Manny, huh?" joked Emma, (well not really, that was what JT was thinking), "Plus, you already know that I DON'T date. At least not for a while."  
  
"Oh yeah, him." JT and Toby said in unison. Emma looked at them with a shocked expression. They NEVER said ANYTHING in unison.  
  
As they were approaching Degrassi, Emma asked Toby and JT"So did you study for the Spanish Test?"; And they both replied, no, again in unison.  
  
Under his breath JT muttered "Spanish Test of Doom".  
  
"What did you say JT?" asked Emma.  
  
"Nothing"  
  
Just then they passed Degrassi's greatest couple, Paige and Spinner. Yuck, thought Emma, as she glanced at another couple, sitting close by. It was Manny, Emma's former best friend, and a guy that Emma had never seen before, currently in a lip lock like nobody else could pull off.  
  
She looked a JT. He motioned at Manny and that guy. "I wonder who he is?"  
  
JT, Emma and Toby walked into Spanish class. They sat down at their normal seats. Miss. Kwan was at her desk staring at the seats that were beginning to get filled. Emma took out her blue pen and #2 pencil ( just in case she needed it) and set them on her desk. Then the bell rang. Miss Kwan started handing out tests. She stopped after handing out about three papers.  
  
Manny opened the door, late as usual, then turned around and blew a kiss before turning around, fixing her hair and sitting in her seat.  
  
"I'm guessing that our new student is here, Manny." Said Miss Quan. She didn't yell, though, which was even more absurd than JT and Toby speaking in unison.  
  
"Oh. Um, yes, Miss Kwan. He's here. Should I go get him?" Replied Manny as she looked tward the door.  
  
"No thank you, Manny. I'll do that later, but first....Class," said Miss Kwan turning to face the rest of us," We have a new student today. His name is Riki. He just moved here from the Caribbean. Now we all know that he is very nervous about his first day here. So let....Yes Toby?"  
  
Toby had his hand up. "Can we let him in yet?"  
  
"No!," shouted Miss Kwan," As I was saying...So let's be nice and welcome him into our school. Now you can let him in Toby." Oh well, too late. Manny had already gotten to the door and had let Riki in.  
  
Ok now this is the end of the first chapter. I hope you liked it. It sure was a lot of work. Well, there's no telling when the next chapter will pop  
up. Until then: Review, Review, Review! 


	2. He's Hot! How do I get him?

This is the second chapter to: Love with an F  
  
I came back and changed Quan to Kwan. Sorry, I didn't know how it was spelled. I hope that you liked the last chapter. I thought that it was pretty good.  
  
Chapter two: Part one: He's so HOT  
  
A tall, tan boy walked through the door and into the classroom. He had brown hair, blue eyes and a wonderful complexion. He was HOT!  
  
His named was Riki. Miss Kwan showed him to his desk. He sat right in between Emma and Manny. He looked at Manny, smiled and kissed her on the cheek. Then he turned the other way, to look at Emma. His eyes met hers, and they just stared at each other for a few seconds, until Miss Kwan placed a test on Emma's desk. Emma quickly looked away, to start her test, but she couldn't concentrate. She could feel Riki's eyes on her back, she wanted to look back, into his eyes, but she resisted.  
  
Finally, she gave up. She set down her pen, and looked back up. Into the blue eyes of Riki. For the rest of the period, she just looked into his eyes and dreamed about them, Riki and Emma, getting married, having kids and living together, in love, forever.  
  
Then the bell rang. Emma looked at her paper. She had only filled out three and a half questions. She knew what that meant. She had an F on her Spanish test. She looked back up to find Riki. He was being dragged out of the door by Manny.  
  
Oh well, Emma thought to herself. Manny always gets the guy.  
  
Chapter two: Part Two: ! But how can I get him?  
  
As JT, Emma and Toby walked home from school Emma seemed distracted.  
  
"What's wrong Emma? You're a little out there today." Said JT. Emma didn't answer, she just mouthed, nothing. "Well there's one way to find out what that 'nothing' is, Tobster. Take her notebook!" With that JT grabbed Emma's notebook and flipped through to the last page that she had written on. "Here it is...Riki? Emma loves Riki? Riki and Emma 4ever? Ok, now this is strange. The guy has only been in this school for a few hours and already, he has two girls in love with him. I've been here for who-knows-how-long, and I don't even have one girl! " "JT. I have a question. How do I get him to like me?" asked Emma.  
  
"Well...I wouldn't know. Nobody has ever had a crush on me. Except Liberty, and that doesn't count. My only guess is that you invite him to something that he likes, like if he likes baseball, invite him to a baseball game." said JT, and suddenly, he sounded wise.  
  
"But what DOES he like?" asked Emma.  
  
"How should I know. I'm not a psychic!! Find out on your own!" 


	3. Unexpected Peril

Unexpected Peril  
  
A/N: I am getting really bored with this story, because I can't find anything to write, so I'm going to make someone die.  
  
CRASH! Boom! Screech! BANG!  
  
The car that Jimmy was driving spins out of control killing someone. But who? We'll find out later. 


	4. The Disaster Ties In

The disaster ties in  
  
Chapter four of "Love w/ an F"  
  
In science, Ms. Hotsolacos(? Spelling) was talking randomly about the periodic table of elements. Manny ran through the door. Her face was red and blotchy. She had obviously been crying.  
  
"What's wrong Manny?" Emma asked.  
  
"Didn't you hear the news, Emma? Craig died in a car crash last night! I'm SO upset!"  
  
"Where's always JT, Manny.", said Emma, trying to help, but it only made Manny start crying and run back out through the door.  
  
A few periods later.....  
  
Emma walks through the door and into Miss Kwan's classroom. She was 10 minutes late because she had been trying to comfort Manny. Riki followed her, with his eyes, around the classroom. There was a sheet of paper on Emma's desk. Oh no, the test.  
  
She slowly lifted the paper up so that she could see her grade. Oh, my GOD! She screamed and ran to the bathroom to cry with Manny.  
  
A/N: I'm sorry that my chapters have been so short lately. Anyway, until the next chapter, R&R!! 


	5. U critics are so MEAN!

Gee. Since you people are such annoying, nasty little critics. I think that I will stop this story now and not bother to make it better. This IS my first fanfic, so I don't see why everyone is SO mean to. Thanks to those who were nice. If ANYONE wants me to continue writing this story, please give me some encouraging reviews. PS I was grounded so I did not add another chapter. 


End file.
